


Dishes with Fury

by queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)



Series: Where's Your Head At? [4]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, carol x fury brotp, we deserve it, we need this cop dramedy, we've waited so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/pseuds/queercapwriting





	Dishes with Fury

If it had been anyone else, Carol would have insisted they order out instead of having their sudden, unexpected host cook for a party of four and growing. 

And she would have insisted Fury get SHIELD to pay for it, because this C-53 money system really is quite odd to her, even if she did grow up here.

But she remembers snatches of Maria’s cooking in ways she definitely doesn’t remember Earth currency, and she’s not one to pass up food that makes her moan with pleasure at every forkful.

Fury and Monica keep their eyes in a perpetual tennis game, bouncing between watching Carol’s obvious ecstasy and Maria’s embarrassed but deeply gratified pleasure like they’re about to crack all social codes and make out right there on the dining room table.

“Ten bucks Auntie Carol remembers when else she would make those sounds before the night is over,” Monica whispers to Fury, and he looks at her with shock and corruption.

She just shrugs like it’s any other Friday night.

“Auntie Carol’s not exactly a quiet person.” 

“Well that sounds like a fact,” Fury nods solemnly and promptly tries to erase this conversation from his memory.

And there’s something else that Carol remembers across space and time and brainwashing.

Maria hates - a deep, seething, passionate hatred - doing the dishes.

“Okay Fury, you and I have a date with a dish towel,” she says immediately following dinner, and Maria’s eyes trace both gratitude and awe into the space.

“Right, yes. That we do.” 

They’re silent for a few moments while they establish a rhythm. It feels oddly comfortable; an Earth girl temporarily turned Kree, doing the dishes with an international Earth spy.

“So you used to spend a lot of time here,” Fury postulates after a while, but Carol shakes her head.

“I don’t think so. I think they moved to this place after I… after the crash. I remember some things in the house, like some photos and stuff, but not the house itself.” She shrugs. “Just another nine to five.”

Fury chuckles to himself and thinks about what Monica said. About her Auntie Carol and her mother. Being together.

He glances sideways at Carol.

It seems right. Like it fit. Like they fit.

But Maria, he can tell already, is too strong - and loves Carol too much - to tell her until she remembers more of it herself.

It hurts him, and it fills him with hope.

“Monica seems to love you.”

This brings out a hundred watt Carol Danvers smile, and Fury smiles reflexively.

“We used to tuck her in every night and tell her stories. We’d tag team the stories, Maria and I.” Carol dries a dish over and over until it couldn’t possibly be drier, but she doesn’t stop, lost in remembering her memories. “We’d make them up, and try to one-up each other with how ridiculous we could make them. I think it would rile Monica up more than calm her down for bed.”

She chuckles to herself, and Fury lets her keep talking.

“She was so little last time I saw her. We took her to ride go-karts and play baseball. Lieutenant Trouble. Spilled ketchup all over my jacket, apparently.”

“I can see that happening. To you or to her.”

Carol spritzes Fury with water, her face slightly scrunched. 

But she’s pleased.

That he, too, sees the similarities between her and this child she helped raise.

It almost makes listening to his Marvelette singing worth it.

Almost.


End file.
